


differences

by convergent



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, This is sorta angsty, but - Freeform, love them all bro they own my heart, this is a richie/will fanfic mostly, will has to choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: when stood side by side, richie tozier and mike wheeler looked like twins. will byers couldn’t help but notice every difference, instead.





	differences

when richie tozier moved to derry, the whole town went into craze over the resemblance to mike wheeler. when richie approaches mike, he meets will byers. will gets as close to richie as he is to mike, and then his heart gets conflicted.

richie tozier wore huge glasses that made his eyes look at least 3 times bigger than they actually were (will would know, he’s seen him swim. he looked like mike.) richie tozier wore ridiculous hawaiian shirts every day, different colors and patterns, but always worn out. he wore baggy, short shorts and dirty t-shirts. richie was all-in-all, a fiery mess. richie’s hair was a curly, wild mess on his head, clean but unruly as it had not been brushed any time recently. 

mike wheeler had perfect vision and pretty brown eyes, just like richie, but not hidden. mike wheeler wore soft sweaters, washed freshly each night so that they looked even softer. he wore jeans, and clean shoes. mike was clean and calm, far from a mess. mike’s hair was always styled so that he lost most of his curls, he brushed it every morning. 

richie tozier smelled addicting. he smelled like a boy, most definitely. the certain “boy” scent that smelt mostly of scented deodorant. he smelt like cheap cigarettes. he smelt like sugary gum and candy. there was a slight hint of cheap, fruity-scented laundry detergent that was always overcome by the cigarettes. richie tozier was a smoker, yet somehow he still smelled intoxicating to will byers. 

mike wheeler smelled like a home. mike smelled like fresh laundry detergent. mike wheeler wore unscented deodorant and strayed away from strong cologne, only wearing it to special events (which rarely happened, will had only noticed it twice.) mike wheeler found smoking revolting, as it smelt horrible and made him cough just from standing near richie as richie smoked. he complained about smelling like an ashtray when he left to go home. 

richie tozier was reckless. richie put himself into ridiculous situations, both dangerous and not, for the hell of it. after all, he was still a loser, but he didn’t hesitate to start rock wars and stick his middle fingers up when someone insulted him (which usually ended with him getting threatened.) he ran towards danger with laughter and open arms, going at it for no real motivation. he always ended up with scraped knees and fresh bruises when he came to school the next day.

mike wheeler didn’t have a scar on his body. mike tried to be as safe as possible, yet he would go to extreme depths to keep his friends safe as well. mike had admittedly had his reckless moments, only popping up when someone was in danger or he was worried. he didn’t think about consequences during these situations, but ONLY thought about consequences in any other. 

richie tozier was, well, a trashmouth. he was given the name for a reason. every time he opened his mouth, his loud voice would yell about sex, his dick size and “your mom” jokes. richie tozier had a comeback for just about anything anyone said. he could fire insults and make it into a joke at the same damn time. every sentence he breathed held at least one cuss word. richie took almost nothing seriously, except will byers. and smoking. richie joked about just about everything, including his past, his abusive home life, and his “all talk and no game” sexual experiences. 

mike wheeler was more shy. mike let out cuss words frequently, yet stuck to “hell” and “piss” which were far from vulgar. mike wheeler would NEVER make a “your mom” joke. ever. he spoke with seriousness behind his words, elaborating on plans, talking about his day, etc. mike was smart. richie was smart too, but hid it all behind humor. mike did not hide it. 

the biggest difference between mike wheeler and richie tozier? 

richie tozier was completely, hopelessly in love with will byers. 

and will byers was completely addicted to richie tozier and loved him with the last bit of fierceness he had left. 

richie tended to bring out that dimmed fire inside of him, made him feel alive with every hushed whisper and hand grazing his own. he made will blush madly when he’d whisper sexual jokes into his ear, or when he talked about wanting to kiss will. will always thought richie was doing this as an elaborate joke, something to pass the time.

mike was in love with eleven. yet, when he looked at will there was a sudden burst of care that filled his heart. something that made him think of watching will in pain and wanting to take it all away, being there to hold will at night and ease his nightmares. he remembers shouting his name when will went missing. he remembered telling him they’d go crazy together. 

will had a soft spot for mike. he always had. mike wheeler was his best friend since elementary school, which he had so fondly been reminded of. 

mike was home. richie was new. 

so will had to decide which home he wanted to move into. 

he had no trouble making his decision when he watched mike kiss eleven, and felt richie’s hand grip his own and tug him outside. will byers had no trouble making his decision as he watched with a certain wonder as richie placed a cigarette between his pink lips and lit it. will watched the smoke leave richie’s mouth in a slow exhale. he had no trouble when richie wrapped a hand around his waist, careful to blow the smoke in an opposite direction. because he cared. will knew these things were richie showing just how much he noticed. 

“richie,” will whispered.

“yeah, william?” richie joked, his enlarged brown eyes staring down at the smaller boy. 

will counted the freckles on his cheeks, and noticed the different pattern than the ones on mike’s. they made constellations. it was endearing. 

“i want you to kiss me, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> um tell me if this was satisfying? who did you want him to end up with like were u butthurt?


End file.
